


Gyro's Quest

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D&D Shiro, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15





	Gyro's Quest

Gyro prepared his traveling pack and heads to the court yard where he and his master trained every day for years. He sets his pack on the bench and walks to the knotty old oak in the corner, providing shade to half the area. Under the tree, he kneels in front of the new stone marker, where he laid his master to rest and gives his last respects to his mentor and father figure before he rises. Gyro stretches and turns away, brushing tears from his eyes, collects his things before wandering through his home to the exit and leaves the monastery for what is probably the last time.

As he walks, Gyro muses on what little information he has. He knows his home was attacked and mostly destroyed, his master killed by a leviathan demon, and that there were few actual survivors-all who were absent during the initial attack and have made the decision to move to the town or wander from place to place, looking for a new base to continue their paladin training. Gyro himself had decided to hunt down the demon and find out why his home was targeted in the first place. He thinks back to the few days previous, and the direction the demon fled in, hoping that he’ll be able to track it.

It’s almost noon by the time he reaches town, so he goes to the inn for a light lunch. After eating and paying the innkeep, Gyro heads for the main road leading out of town in the direction he’s going to be following for a while, until he can avenge the death of the man who was taken from him too early. The first day of travel is long and monotonous. Nothing but the sounds of nature and the occasional travelers going in the opposite direction as him. He asks about any monster troubles they encountered on the road behind them, that was now ahead of him, but there wasn't really any. He sets up camp at dusk and haves a small supper before sleeping. It's a fitful sleep and he wakes numerous times, finally giving up near dawn.

The next few days go as the first: nothing exciting happens, he's alone with his thoughts and nature, and he can hardly sleep at night. On the fourth day near evening, he makes it to the next town. Gyro wanders around for a while before finding an inn. Gyro is greeted upon entering the establishment. It's a small and well kept place, and not very busy. He walks over to the counter and sits, waiting for the lady to finish with the patron she's serving.

“Good evening, sir. What can I get for you?” she greets when she makes her way over.

“A small supper and a room for the night, if there's any available if you please,” he responds. The lady sets to work and soon there is hot food in front of Gyro, who immediately digs in, glad he doesn’t have to deal with his own terrible cooking for the night. Once he’s finished, he is given a key and told where his room is. “I was wondering, has anyone mentioned any sightings of a leviathan demon? I’ve been tracking one since it attacked my home, about a week ago,” he ask her. The innkeeper blinks in shock, but thinks for a few minutes before finally shaking her head.

"None that I recall. I’m sorry I can’t be any help.”

“Ah, that’s ok. I’ll ask around while I restock in the market tomorrow. Thank you anyways,” Gyro tells her. He leaves the pub area and makes his way to his room. It’s nice and a bit small, but perfect for the night. He’s quick to set his things down and clean up the dirt he’s accumulated from the road before going to sleep in the bed.

The next morning he gathers his things and returns the room key to the innkeeper. He wanders through the market, buying the few things he needs and asking around about leviathan sightings. Most people were not helpful, until a group of hunters informed him of one flying eastward almost a week ago. The timing was perfect. He asked about the exact direction it was headed, and thanked the men for their help. Armed with new information, a new direction, and refilled on supplies, Gyro leaves the town and continues his hunt.

Over the next few months, Gyro travels and asks for any new sightings of the leviathan. He takes odd jobs and helps people where he can to make money so he can stay at inns and eat in towns whenever he can. After almost five months of searching, he finally gets his biggest lead: a brother and sister were walking in the woods, gathering herbs and berries, when they came across a cave filled with scatterings of treasures and many different kinds of bones. They told their father who went and investigated it, finding a leviathan swooping back into it. Gyro thanks the father and leaves, finding the cave well enough on his own. He takes a deep breath and releases it. _This is it. I can finally avenge my master._


End file.
